Barbie (A Christmas Carol)
Barbie is a supporting character in Barbie in A Christmas Carol, is voiced by Kelly Sheridan and appears throughout the film as a narrator for the story she tells to her sister Kelly.Contents show StoryBarbie is running late for a charity Christmas ball on Christmas Eve, as she can’t find her younger sister Kelly. The ball is to raise money for a hospital, and all of their friends and family are going to be attending. However, Kelly tells Barbie it doesn’t feel like Christmas because they’re going out instead of doing their usual activities. These include making cookies, drinking cocoa, singing carols, and opening special presents.Kelly is stubborn and doesn’t want to leave until the do what they usually do, but Barbie decides they can be late after all when Kelly says she hates Christmas. Barbie hands Kelly her snow globe, which Kelly is normally not allowed to touch, but she can now as a special occasion. Barbie tells Kelly the story behind the snow globe: the story of Eden Starling, a girl who discovered the beauty of Christmas. When the story is finished, Kelly begins to question it, wondering if Eden passed the snow globe down to them through her children, and if the story is true. Barbie leaves it a mystery but lets Kelly keep the snow globe, so she can remember how beautiful Christmas is. Barbie’s friend Nikki comes to find her and Kelly, and Kelly is finally ready to go. Kelly leaves the snow globe on a shelf while Nikki says the party is very fun, and Barbie encourages a suggestion Kelly makes to donate some of Kelly's allowances Physical AppearanceBarbie has light skin and blue eyes. She has long, blonde hair styled in a side ponytail. To the charity Christmas ball, she wears a shimmering, white satin and silvery gown that has layers of chiffon fabric. As accessories, she has sparkly jewellery, and a small white bag. She also had festive red lipstick on. Barbie strongly resembles Eden Starling, and Kelly resembles Barbie. The 2008 Barbie Holiday doll is based on Barbie's appearance in this movie.PersonalityBarbie is sarcastic and playful, tickling Kelly when she finally finds her at the beginning of the film. Barbie was considerate, but slightly annoyed, when Kelly was stubborn to leave home, and decided the way Kelly felt was more important than being on time for the charity ball. Barbie wanted to teach Kelly a lesson about how beautiful Christmas is, so she gave Kelly a snow globe as a present and told her a story.QuotesBarbie - "Didn't you hear me calling you? We're late!"Barbie - "The charity ball starts in like five minutes! All our friends and family are already there, come on!"Barbie - "Small person not next to me... Kelly? Come on!"Barbie - (laughs) "Wow, looks like someone's got the Christmas spirit."Kelly - "This isn't Christmas."Barbie - "Really? Because the calendar says December 24th - Christmas Eve - and pretty much everyone we know is at the charity Christmas ball, where we need to be."Barbie - "Okay, I know you miss what we usually do, but, look what we get instead! We'll go to a big party, spend time with our friends and family, and support a really good cause. The ball'll raise money for a hospital."Barbie - "You know what? I think it's okay if we run a little late. I wanna show you something."Barbie - "There's a story behind this snow globe. A story about the beauty of Christmas, and how one girl discovered it many, many years ago. It can remind you to keep the beauty of Christmas in your heart, every day of the year."Barbie - "Merry Christmas, Kel." Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters